


Everything has an end

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: What if Spencer was in a relationship when he was with Maeve?





	Everything has an end

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta and any grammar mistakes will be taken care of in the morning

Olivia never knew that this would happen. Her relationship with Spencer was perfect in every way possible. She wasn’t as smart as Spencer or had the intense obsession with books or scifi shows, but she tried.

 

They were two different people, anyone could see that. She one of the sous chef in one of the famous restaurant in Quantico, he was a FBI agent. She worked with taste while he worked with minds. She loved to travel while he loved to read. She wore dresses that fitted her body while he loved his comfy sweaters. She loved her heels while he loved his sneakers. She loved Imagine Dragons and Coldplay while he loved Beethoven, but they complimented with each other, or so she thought.

 

Her ten month relationship was the best moments of her life, and she honestly thought that this was it. She honestly thought that Spencer was going to be with her for the rest of her life.

 

How stupid she was.

 

She didn’t notice the changes at first, the way he would move away from her or would hesitate a second to respond to your kiss. The sudden shift in his emotions whenever you try to talk to him, and the way he seem to be elusive about his work. It didn’t seem like a big deal to you, so you didn’t really notice it until you realize that he would always go somewhere on Sunday. Whenever you asked about it he would be incredibly defensive, stating that he needed his alone time. You let it go, afraid of what was going and let it be. But it started to escalated quickly, almost every night spending in a fight. She wasn’t sure if it were the cases that were making him angry or herself, and lately all Olivia felt was drained.

 

Fatima, her best friend, had troubled look when Olivia unloaded her worries onto her during their lunch date. “What?” Olivia asked, clueless and confusion clear in her brown eyes.

 

“It sounds like he is cheating on you,” your best friend admits.

 

“No he’s not,” Olivia instinctively denied.

 

“He has been acting out weird, even to me. Listen to me-“ Fatima put her hand up, stopping Olivia from interrupting-“He hasn’t really talked to you. He has been avoiding you lately, going somewhere he won’t take you on Sundays, and you guys have been fighting every night. How long has it been since you guys went to a date? And its not a dinner at your home?”

 

Olivia sat stunned, and Fatima’s heart broke when she saw the devastated look on her face. Fatima knew her best friend for years, ever since college. She knew every single thing about her and vice versa, and she knew how much in love she was with Spencer. “Oh my god,” Olivia whispered, her voice breaking as her tears filled in her eyes.

 

“Oh honey,” Fatima whispered, getting up and hugging her and stroking her hair. “Have you talked to him?”

 

“I was scared that he would leave,” Olivia admits.

 

“You should,” Fatima said as she moved away. She looked into Olivia’s teary eyes and said, “Do you want me to be there when you speak to him?”

 

“No,” Olivia firmly said, a steel in her voice. “I have to do this by myself.”

 

….

 

Spencer walked into his living room with a smile on his face.

 

“What’s got you smiling?”

 

He stopped, surprised to see Olivia sitting on his sofa. She was waiting for him, he knew, with the way a half filled cup was in her hands. She looked at with a glint in her eyes, her lips pressed together, her body stiff with tension. She was angry, he realized.

 

“What?”

 

“What’s got you smiling?”

 

“Nothing,” He deflected.

 

“Nothing,” She repeated, chuckling humorlessly. “That’s been an excuse for two months now.”

 

“What?” Now it was Spence’s turn to be confused.

 

“There must be a reason why your smiling. You didn’t come back from a case, and I am not going to assume that it is me since its been long we hang out. So what’s the reason? Or should I say who is the reason?”

 

“Olivia-“

 

“No!” Olivia shouted, standing up so quickly that the cup crashed onto the ground. “Enough of your lies Spencer! What the hell is going on? You never talk, and whenever I try to do you always start the fights. You lash out whenever I do something for you and then your weird outings on Sundays. What the fuck is going on Spencer?”

 

“Nothing!” Spencer yelled back, but he knew in his heart that what he was doing is not right.

 

There was a pause, and Olivia took a deep breath to keep in control. She blinks back her tears, but she couldn’t hide the trembling in her voice. “I talked to Fatima the other day. She thinks that you are cheating on me.”

 

All color left his face. He looked down, shame filling his entire body.

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Maeve Donovan,” He whispered. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked to see the utter shock on her face.

 

“The doctor who helped you with your headaches? This has been going on for months?” She screeched out loud.

 

“Two months,” He weakly defended himself.

 

“It doesn’t matter!” She yelled, rolling up the newspaper and hitting him on the shoulder. “Is she better than me? Is she prettier than me?”

 

“I never met her!”

 

“That doesn’t matter to you!” Olivia knew Spencer too well. “It doesn’t matter that you never met her physically because you talk to her and have that connection with her! You should have stopped once your headaches went away but you still kept contact with her! Why?”

 

"Maybe it's because it is easy to talk to someone who gets what I am talking about. I don't have to explain what I am saying and it's nice to share your interest with someone who actually likes it! Maybe it's because she understands me better than anyone else!"

 

He took a deep breath to control himself from lashing out and his heart stopped when he heard her broken voice.

 

"I thought I understood you. Apparently I am not smart enough for that either."

 

He looks away from her, guilt preventing him from looking in her eyes.

 

“Do you love her?”

 

He looked back up, and Olivia could see the answer in his eyes. She let out a humorless laugh as she felt her heart break into pieces. It was tense atmosphere, but Spencer kept his eyes on her despite the urge to look away. She turned away, her breaths turning shallow as she couldn’t control her tears anymore. But there was some part in her that didn’t want Spencer to see what he did to her.

 

“I used to think of you as someone who would never hurt me. Ever,” she told him, tears running down her face as she looked at him.

 

“I am so sorry,” He whispered, his own eyes filled with tears. He just stood as he watched her go to the side of the sofa to pick a box. He realized with a pang that the box was filled with her stuff.

 

“Would you leave her for me?”

 

He looked back into her red eyes, and swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. He couldn’t answer that because he couldn’t say what she wanted him to say. He sniffled and ran his fingers through his hair, wanting everything to go back to normal. He had loved her, and he knew what he was doing was wrong, but there was a small part of him that wanted to stop her but he knew that wasn’t fair. To Olivia or Maeve or to him.

 

She took a deep and shaky breath again, clutching onto her box as she walked out of his life. And somewhere in her heart she had hoped for him to call her back. Her heart shattered once again when he didn’t.

 

….

 

Spencer looked a zombie when he walked into the bullpen. “Hey Pretty Boy,” Derek greeted him, noticing the sad look at the genius face. “What’s wrong?”

 

He didn’t an answer, so with an worried grace with Emily they both stood beside Spencer. “Spencer?” Emily called out, but he continued to ignore them as he started on his paperwork.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Yeah what are you doing my sweets?”

 

Spencer groaned inside as JJ and Penelope joined the group, his hope of having a normal day going out of the window. He knew he had to tell them, so with deep sigh he turned to the group with a blank expression. “Olivia and I broke up,” He said, his tone holding no expression.

 

He received sympathy from the group, and denied their offer to talk about it. It wasn’t the sadness that kept him all night, but the guilt of how he hurt Olivia. He had loved her, and truly enjoyed the time they spent together. But there was something about Maeve that made everything easy. He was ashamed of feeling happy that he was not with Olivia anymore, but there was a lightness in his heart now.

 

So he ignored the worried glances from his teammates and looked forward to his time with Maeve.

 

….

 

Fatima saw her best friend’s bright personality disappear as days passed by. Fatima hated Spencer for what he did, because she saw her once confident friend doubt herself. Her anger grew whenever she saw Olivia stop herself from expressing herself, doubting herself and the lack of smile on her face.

 

That’s what cheating does to a person. When someone cheats on you, it makes you question why you weren’t enough for your partner and that is devastating to a person’s self esteem.

 

You would think Spencer Reid of all people would know the negative effects of cheating with the way he always sprouts out facts, Fatima mumbled.

 

She walked into Olivia’s apartment with food, a routine that started ever since she waled into a hysterical Olivia crying on the sofa. It’s been three weeks since she broke up with Spencer, and Fatima always made sure she checked on her best friend every night. Today though, she walked in one contemplative Olivia staring at her phone. She jumped when Fatima placed the food on the tabletop.

 

“Hey,” Olivia greeted her.

 

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Olivia squeaked out. When she saw the unimpressed look at her best friend’s face, she sighed and fully turned to her. “I got an offer to be an executive chef.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Los Angeles. I will be working with Scott Conant, who is considered as legend in Italian cuisine. He is opening a new restaurant and he asked me to be on of the executive chef,” Olivia blabbered, and Fatima was glad to see some spark in her eyes. She was happy for her, she truly was. She decided to ignore the hollow feeling that she was going to be away from her best friend.

 

“That’s amazing!” Fatima congratulated her. “Did you say yes?”

 

“Not yet,” Olivia admitted. “But I want to. He said that he wanted me to be there as soon as possible to go over the menu, so he gave me a week to decide. It is a huge decision, I will have to move to a new city and I’ll have to look into apartments and get everything sorted out here-“

 

“Calm down,” Fatima smiled as she hugged her a little too hard, but the other wasn’t complaining. She was glad to see the excitement and happiness in her. “It sounds like you already said yes.”

 

“I want to go.”

 

“I know. You should.”

 

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Olivia opened the door to see Penelope standing. Out of all of Spencer’s friends, Olivia connected with Penelope more than the others because of their taste in music and love of bakery. She was also invited to girl’s night out, and found herself enjoying it even without Spencer’s presence. Olivia had assumed that once she broke up with him, his friends would no longer be friends with her.

 

“Hey,” Penelope was unusually quiet.

 

“Hey,” Olivia replied back, and Fatima stood by protectively. She wasn’t sure what Penelope was trying to do, but she wasn’t going to let someone bring down her best friend by blaming her.

 

“How are you?” The tech genius asked and received a shrug in response. “I am sorry about what happened,” she continued. She immediately saw the result, the tense way Olivia stood or the glare her friend was giving her.

 

“I came here as a friend.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why not? Just because you broke up with Reid?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you remind of him and the bad memories.”

 

Penelope sighed, somewhat disappointed that she couldn’t stay her friend. However, her hopes lifted when Olivia muttered, “Maybe after some time later. When thinking about him won’t hurt.”

 

“That’s okay with me. Oh here I made some cookies for you,” Penelope smiled, which became wider when she received a tentative smile. “I’ll leave now,” She said and turned to walk away.

 

“Pen?”

 

“Yeah,” She answered back, a questioning gaze on her.

 

“Did he talk about me?”

 

Penelope bit her lip, pondering on how to answer that question. “We never really talked to him about it. He doesn’t want to.”

 

Olivia chuckled a bit, and with a strained smile she closed the door. She knew what she wanted to do now.


End file.
